Chocolat Francais
by Bri Nara
Summary: Highschool AU. It's Valentine's Day. You'd be amazed by how much a bit of chocolate and a few kind words can improve someone's day. Side Ameripan


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_Happy Valentine's Day! Just a random little fic based half off of my Valentine's Day._

* * *

Across the school there were hearts. Hearts on the walls. Heart-shaped balloons. Teddy bears holding hearts. And, of course, heart-shaped chocolates.

Arthur scowled at them as he walked through the halls.

He never particularly liked Valentine's Day. Especially since he was what some would call 'Romantically Unlucky'.

There was just something about the way all the couples seemed to make themselves more conspicuous on this day that irked him to no end.

He suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Hey," he heard someone say softly.

Arthur whirled around to see a boy who was taller than him. Golden curls framed his face. His face, which could be considered handsome, had slight stubble. He was wearing a black vest over a white collared shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. Much more formal than just going to school attire. In one hand was a small paper bag and in the other was a rose.

In short, he looked like he was about to go on a date.

"Yes? What is it?" Arthur asked. There was a bit more bite to his tone than he intended.

The boy opened the paper bag and dug his fingers in it for a moment. Suddenly, there was a chocolate Hershey's kiss in his hand. A hand that was held out to Arthur.

"Here," he said in a light French accent.

Arthur felt his eyebrows go up. He could practically feel how red his face was turning. He gave the other a look that honestly asked if the other were serious.

The taller blonde smiled. He placed the chocolate in Arthur's opened palms and made him close his fingers around it. "For you."

Arthur frowned at him. "B-But why? I don't even know you-"

"You were walking around with your head down," he stated. He was smiling at him, though his eyes were filled with an emotion that Arthur couldn't identify. Pity? Sympathy? "You looked upset." With a small twirl of his rose, he said "One shouldn't be sad on Valentine's Day."

Before Arthur could question him any further, the boy was gone. Blended into the sea of people. Arthur only managed a glimpse of his blonde hair and red rose before he was gone.

Arthur continued on his way, consciously trying to hold his head up as he walked.

He casually unwrapped the kiss and popped it into his mouth.

It tasted sweet.

* * *

Kiku sat with his back against the wall.

In his hands was a Valentine's Day card that he had made himself.

It was lunchtime and from his spot, he could see Alfred F. Jones. The American was laughing heartily with the people surrounding him.

Kiku sighed. He was almost envious of how outgoing Alfred could be. Meanwhile, he couldn't even gather the nerve to give the him a simple card...

He let out a cry when a gust of wind made the card slip from his fingers. He was about to jump up and chase after it when he saw someone else catch it.

It was a blonde who looked like an upperclassman. He was holding his card between two slim fingers and attempting to keep a rose between the other two.

He walked up to Kiku with a smile. "I believe this is yours."

Kiku took the card and bowed his head slightly. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kiku took note of his accent, which reminded him of a romantic character. "It would have been such a pity if you were to lose that card. It's so pretty. Cards like that should go to the person it's intended for."

Suddenly, Kiku saw a small object drop into his lap. He looked away from the blonde to see what it was.

A chocolate kiss.

Kiku felt his face flush. He looked back up. "I-I'm very sorry, but I can't accept...!" His voice trailed off when he noticed that the blonde was gone. "...this..."

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang. Kiku stood up and gathered his things, card still in his hand. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Alfred walk past him. Without his wall of people blocking him.

Kiku swallowed and hurried toward him. He tapped Alfred on the shoulder.

Alfred turned around with a surprised look on his face. Bright blue eyes had their full attention towards Kiku. "Hm?"

Kiku started shaking. He held up the card in one hand and the chocolate kiss in the other.

"P-Please, accept t-this gift, Alfred-kun!"

The smile he received was sweet.

* * *

"Oh my... I should have bought more."

Francis crumpled up the empty paper bag and tossed it into the garbage.

He was twirling his rose between his fingers. He vaguely wondered why he had bothered bringing it with him. It wasn't like he had a Valentine.

When he saw a couple pass by him. Laughing. Blushing. Enjoying the company of the one they love.

Ah, yes. That's why.

So he wouldn't _look _as lonely as he felt.

He had gotten into an argument with his girlfriend the week before and she had been avoiding him ever since.

However, he wouldn't let that ruin his Valentine's Day. No, not at all. That wasn't going to stop Francis from spreading the love around.

He entered his final class for the day and did a double take when he saw his desk.

It was a chocolate rose and a teddy bear.

He picked up the chocolate rose with a confused expression.

He heard a giggle in front of him. "That look on your face is hilarious! It's almost like you've never seen a Valentine before."

Francis glanced up from the rose to see his girlfriend smirking at him.

He smirked back. "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting one, cherie."

She crossed her arms, smirk still in place. "I suppose that means you weren't expecting to give me one then?"

He raised his eyebrows and glanced at the rose in his hand.

A warm smile spread across his face. "Of course not." He held out the rose to her.

His Valentine was sweet.

**Yes, I left France's girlfriend vague on purpose. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
